The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of laying a pipe line composed of pipe sections arranged end-to-end in an open trench.
In the construction of tunnels, adits and the like it is known to use a shield composed of parallel elongate members or planks which are supported and advanced selectively by means of rams. These members may be formed with cutting edges to attack and penetrate a working face or the shield may perform solely a support function, the actual excavation work being effected by a rotating cutting head or the like. The walls of the tunnel rearwardly of the shield are then usually supported by lining sections.
In the construction of pipe lines installed underground it is also known to drive pipe sections into a working face at the end of an open pit or trench with the aid of a drive station. In this technique the trench or pit must first be excavated by a mechanical digger for example to accommodate the drive station and the pipe sections and usually the walls of the trench are supported by planks or boards. Where the pipes are of relatively large diameter and where the ground is water logged this process is particularly problematic. There is a need for improved apparatus and methods of laying a pipe line in an open trench, which may be subsequently filled, without driving the pipe sections into the end wall and a general object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus and method.